Requiem
|Image=File:requiemtrue.png |Caption='Requiem'. |Age=Unknown |Gender=Female |Species=Hybrid (Machine/Chaos Energy) |Alignment=Good |Height=3ft 5in (104 centimeters) |Weight=75lbs (34kg) |Ablity=Speed |Friends=G.U.N. |Rivals=None |Enemies=None }}Requiem is a fan character created by Steelcinnabuns. She is a fusion of Chaos Energy and machinery, specifically from scrap of Casinopolis. She is an optimistic, speedy character who's primary powers revolve around a slot and card suit motif. Requiem is a creature that loves to discover new things and tries her best to do good whenever the opportunity rises. She currently resides in the sunken Station Square, though she mostly hangs out near the ruins of Casinopolis. History During the battle between Super Sonic and Perfect Chaos, the various collisions and impacts between the two resonated with Chaos Energy of both negative and positive quantities. These energies ended up dispersed across the ruins of the city and over time, they started gathering closer to each other to form Chaos Energy Shards, with Negative Shards and Positive Shards forming from negative and positive energies respectively. However, a large concentration of Positive Shards began merging among the rubble of Casinopolis, which manifested into a being known as Requiem. Upon realizing she was now a live creature, Requiem was filled with excitement, brimming with joy and curiosity. Over time, she got familiar with her surroundings and even attempted to fix parts of Casinopolis, though she did not have the skill to do at the time. She did find out, however, about some of her special abilities, such as firing small energy blasts from her fingertips and a strange power that would give her random benefits, though the latter would tire her out quickly. After some more time had passed, Requiem ventured out into the rest of the submerged Station Square, looking for any signs of life she might have been able to encounter. It was then Requiem realized the power of her speed, being able to dash to and fro in a short amount of time, which only added to her carefree disposition. As Requiem ran deeper into the city, she saw a fortified wall with a large, strange letter upon it. As she approached the wall with fascination, a voice shouted at her from the above the wall and she saw a human soldier aiming a weapon at her. Requiem was frightened and fled, not knowing how to handle the situation, though this encounter did not completely dissuade her from returning. The next day, Requiem tried approaching the wall again but this time with a few flowers she had manage to find growing. The same human was there and like before he was aiming down at her. Requiem stood her ground and raised the flowers she held as an offer of peace. The soldier did not flinch but then after a short time he turned around as a voice was heard emanating from within the wall. The soldier then holstered his weapon and backed down. Suddenly, a large door opened and out stepped another human soldier, though this one was female but she was also wearing the outfit of a soldier. Requiem, a bit concerned, but still determined, held her ground. The female soldier merely gave a soft smile and held out her hand. Requiem knew immediately what this meant, and from then on, became a helpful hand at the rebuilding of Station Square, as well as research into the implications of the Chaos Energy Shards. She was now an ally of G.U.N. Personality As originating from concentrated Positive Chaos Energy, Requiem is a very optimistic and energetic individual, who ever rarely feels fear or worry. She tries to do good things when given the chance, and will never harm those without reason. She is also naive, being a creature that rarely ever encountered sights without ruin. She will try to be friends with anyone she comes across, even if those individuals are known troublemakers, as she feels she can see the good in anything and will do what she can to show that to others. There are times where Requiem can get into a situation that's out of control and though she'll start to feel a hint of rare worry, she will always try to find a solution. Powers and Abilities Being created from fragments of energy that were products of Super Sonic, Requiem shares a fragmented number of abilities and powers that reflect this, including the ability to use some spin-based attacks. Super Speed: While not nearly as fast as Super Sonic, or even Sonic himself, Requiem is still quite quick, with a respectably fast reaction time to boot. She can still cover large amounts of distance in a short amount of time, as well as pull off quick feats of acrobatic moves. This also gives her great jumping prowess, allowing her to cross large gaps with ease, though nothing too extreme. Density Control: As a creature of Chaos Energy, Requiem can control the density of her body, either hardening it slightly in an attempt to absorb impacts or making it more malleable so as to be able to stretch. However, she has very limited control, as she cannot completely liquefy or solidify, keeping her in a squishy state by default. Stretch Ability: Requiem is able to stretch certain parts of her body at will, in this case, the three tendrils on her head. These can not only help her grab items from afar, but they also help her climb with ease. They can also be used for offensive capabilities, as she can sling shot herself at enemies or grab them, if they are light enough. Energy Attacks: Requiem is able to fire bursts of energy from her palms, though they are only good at close range. To make up for this, she is able to concentrate smaller amounts of energy in her fingertips that can be fired at long range, though they do less damage than the bursts. Roulette Requiem's most notable power is her Roulette power, which was inherited from her Casinopolis origins. When she tugs the tendril on the back of her head, her eyes will start spinning like a slot machine's and depending on what comes up, she can either become more powerful or merely perform an odd action that does not benefit her. This is a high risk move, as a single use of this move will greatly tire her out after the effect has worn off, and thus she cannot use the move again until some time has passed. The symbols that appear are clubs(♣), diamonds(♦), hearts(♥),spades(♠) and dollar signs($). Below are the list of possible combinations: *'Any and Any(sans $)' - Nothing happens. *'Any and $' - This combination makes Requiem spit out a single ring. *'$ and $' - This combination makes Requiem spit out a large amount of rings. *'♣ and ♣' - Double Clubs give Requiem a boost in physical attack power and defense. *'♦ and ♦' - Double Diamonds give Requiem a boost in speed and jumping prowess. *'♥ and ♥' - Double Hearts give Requiem a boost her energy based attacks. *'♠ and ♠' - Double Spades give Requiem all the above boosts except the ring based ones. Weaknesses Requiem also possesses a number of faults that may hinder her in the heat of battle or in other encounters. Despite her great speed, she does not have very much physical strength, with her strongest physical attacks consisting only of high-velocity full body shots (which can be hard to land if the enemy was not grabbed prior) or her energy palm bursts, which require her to be close to the enemy. And though Requiem is weak in both defense and power on her own (unless amplified by her Roulette power), she can be further damaged by electrical based attacks, given her liquid-esque form. Her Roulette power is a very high risk move, and using it in dire situations is incredibly dangerous. And even if a desired outcome were to occur, Requiem would need to use the obtained buff with care, as after the effect has worn off, she will always become tired. Basic Stats Theme Song I Love Love You (Love Love Super Dimension Mix) - Guitar Vader Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Good Category:Elemental Abilities